


Mr. Sandman

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Confrontations, Deity, Dream Demon, Dream Therapy, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Symbolism, non-subtle symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: A dream deity is having doubts in his relationship, he confronts his girlfriend in her dreams to finally get some straight answers.
Relationships: Dream deity/Female!human
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Mr. Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had that touched way too hard on my inability to commit in relationships. it was really rude if I'm being honest, didn't need to come for my life so hard.

I lay in bed with my arm curled around my girl, stroking her shoulder as she sleeps. She is spooned to my side, facing towards the bathroom. She never rests her head on chest, something I hardly noticed when we first started dating. I stare up at the ceiling in thought, something I've found myself doing a lot lately. Always after spending the night with her, I manage to wake before she does and just gets lost.

Lately, or perhaps since the beginning, she hasn't been all there with me. We rarely go out for dates that aren't typical of newly dating couples. Every date feels like a first date more than anything. Always movies or cheap dinner, nothing special. In the beginning, I cast it off with my own insecurities of being a deity. Perhaps she didn't want to draw attention to me which is hard to do with my looks. I tend to stand out in a crowd and my career as a dream therapist makes me a sought out man. Still, even months later she feels like she is at a distance. Does she actually want to be here? Even now looking at her back, seeing her refusing to cuddle makes my doubts arise.

I talk myself in circles for another hour till she rouses from sleep. I watch her in silence knowing she doesn't care for conversation after freshly waking. Though my mind raced with thought it's when I look at her naked legs and ass that I will admit I lose my train of thought for a little. Once she is in the bathroom I get out of bed and head to the kitchen with a pair of pants I wore last night. I start a pot of coffee for her as I fish out some breakfast. I make her favorite microwave breakfast biscuit then finish getting dressed.

The morning is routine, I make breakfast and wait on her before I leave for work. I sit at the dining room table on my phone, listening for her quiet footsteps.

"Morning," I call as she sits across the table. Even when we share a meal she sits as far away as she can.

"Morning," she grumbles over her coffee. I listen for her content sigh and smile to myself when she does.

"I need to head out early, Mrs. Peterson is coming in before eight," I say as I shoulder on my jacket," Love you, have a good day. I'll text you during lunch." as I walk by I kiss her head.

"You too," she answers back. I try to pay it no mind as I head to the door. I reach for my keys on the side table, stopping when I see my things. Stacked neatly on the table is my toothbrush I forgot sometime this week and folded pajamas. The sight grates on me more than it uses to. My line of thinking lately is seemingly fueled by her normal actions. I grit my teeth as I decide to leave them and head out.

The whole day is spent in spiteful thinking. I begin to notice every little thing she does or doesn't do. Now that I think of it I can't remember the last time she even said that she loved me. Of course, it's not a problem, if she doesn't want to say it then she doesn't have to but… she has never been affectionate, which is fine, I guess. She hasn't been the one to plan dates or initiate anything besides sex. Damn, that line of thought is alarming. Is she just using me?

I torture myself for the rest of the week, feeling more and more distant from her now more than ever. I try to bring it up but she shuts it down immediately or spinning the conversation to something else. Its classic reflection tactic, if this was anyone else I would use some dream dissection to find the root of the problem. Yet doing this with her seems wrong, like a breaking of trust to enter her head like that. Still, that might be the only way to get some answers. I can't live like this, not knowing if she really cares or just stringing me about.

With the decision made I hold her close that night, preparing to dig up some problems.

Entering dreams is easy and the participant is always open to the experience, another talent of mine I fear. The scene plays before me, an empty beach on a sunny day. I find myself playing along, standing beside her. 

I walk with her on a beach, noting the happy place she has created. The golden sand warm from the sun above. The white noise from waves crashing on the shore. I watch her from the corner of my eye, almost feeling bad about what I'm about to do. It needs to be done, for both of us.

"So what do you think about our relationship," I tilt my head towards her. Within an instant the beautiful blue sky changes to a light red. The sun setting over the ocean. I take note. Looking her over I see her posture is stiff, rigid.

"good," she answers simply. She won't look at me, which solidifies my thoughts of her being scared. I have to keep reminding myself this has to be done. Tough love is needed

"Just good? I thought its been going fairly well, but I am curious about something," I lay the bait. The sky gets a little darker, becoming a mix of purples and reds. Her gaze hasn’t left her own feet and the waves are becoming louder.

"What are you curious about," she chews on her cheek. It pulls at my heart but it hurts more to know she is nervous because of what I'm asking.

I look her over, preparing for the worst," why don’t you ever leave anything at my place? Also, why do you pack my things by the door?" she stops walking. The air feels tense, clouds forming off the horizon. The waves are white-capped and angry. She takes a moment to think.

"Why do I not leave things at your place?" I nod," I just haven't brought anything that I would forget." such a cop-out answer. I sigh before turning towards her. I hear the thunderclap from behind me, her eyes refusing to meet mine.

"What's stopping you," I finally ask. I'm not here to play games. She snaps her head to me, open and worried.

"What stopping me?"

"Yes, you aren't fully here with me and I want to know what's keeping you," I explain. She looks away again, the air is electric as the storm approaches.

"Nothing, this is just how I am," she tries to lie. I can practically taste it in the air. The bitter feeling in my mouth from her attempts to dissipating the conversation.

"What's stopping you," I ask firmer. I'm done being subtle and nice. This is my life too, my time she is wasting. If she doesn’t want me then she has to decide that now.

She looks up at me, meeting my eyes. I can see her determination, the attempt of looking strong. It hurts that she feels she needs to do that. I can hear the thunder, see the flashes of lighting. Her breathing is getting harder, the sound mixing with the crashing waves.

She drops her shoulders, sighing as she looks away. The sky turns dark as the night sky. The clouds cover the full moon above. The waves relax but I smell the rain.

She takes another breath," I'm scared." something wet splashes on my cheek. Then another on my head. Soon it's pouring. I don’t let it deter me, taking a step closer to her. As I do a soft sound of thunder plays above us.

"scared of what," I ask softly. I know this has to be a challenge for her. I never wanted to be the reason she was sad, or scared. I just want her happy. In some twisted way, I know this confrontation will.

"scared of being lied to and left behind," she answers. The waves lap at my ankles, shocking me with it's cold.

"Why would I do that," I reach out and tilt her chin up. I want her to look at me when she accuses me of other's past transgression against her. She looks between my eyes, trying to map out my feelings. I can feel hers, the biting rain flattening my hair and clothes. The ocean lapping at my ankles. The bright flashes of light streaking across the sky.

"Why wouldn’t you? I don’t want to commit when there is a chance that you don’t actually care. That you will use me," she shivers. The wind picks up as she spoke, turning the rain sideways. I couldn’t pay it any mind, her words hurt. To think that she even partially believes that I couldn’t care about her. I would traverse the tallest mountains and deepest oceans just to see her smile. It's like someone is clenching my heart in a death grip when she says that I would use her. If she truly believes that then why be with me?

"Then why are you here," I drop my hand. I do what she does, folding into myself. If she really thinks that I would use her then why even bother?

She wipes the rain from her eyes, or maybe they were tears. She glances behind me to the rocky sea. I give her a moment to think of an answer, praying that its an honest one.

She sighs, "Because I can't let go, I want you and it scares me to want you." my heart gets squeezed again. I want to crumble at her feet and confess my devotion to her. I wish to shower her in praises and gifts until she understands how much I cherish her. I know it will do no good, it would just make her feel worse. This is her problem, her decision.

I take a step back, a bolt of lightning hits the sea behind me," make a choice." with that I leave. I sit on the sidelines and watch her happy place become a battlefield. I look over the dark storm clouds that pelt her with heavy rain. Looking over the angry sea, waves pushing higher and higher on the shoreline. Stopping just before it touches her feet. I have to clench my eyes when I see her fall to her knees. Her hands run through her hair as she weeps. I feel awful but this had to be done. I have to have my answer even if it means this. I cant be strung along just because she can't make up her mind.

She sits in the sand, the waves rising higher and higher till she is engulfed. Drowning herself in her own feelings. She sits there, allowing herself to wallow in her own fears. I feel a warm tear trail over my cheek. I don’t care, I just sit on the precipice of fear and emptiness. I love her, and it's killing me. 

I watch her for what felt like hours. Hating every second because I know she is deciding if she could trust me. Fighting with herself over and over. It hurts to think someone you love might not love you. It's an impossible ache, a terrible pain. I'd rather be drowned over and over than deal with this. Be stabbed repeatedly than watch my love debate if I'm worth it.

A while later the waves recede and the clouds part. The moon illuminates the beach in a beautiful glow. The waves slowing to a crawl and reflecting the light. It’s a serene sight, very different than a moment ago. I watch as she sits up from the sand, flipping her wet hair back out of her face. My stomach flutters at the sight never used to how beautiful she is. She stands, dusting the sand from her body. Once she runs out of things to do she just looks over the ocean. The moon moving to sit on the horizon just for her.

"Teo," she calls out. I startle, my heart racing as I show up. I stand before her, finally seeing her puffy face. I try not to react, my eye twitching for a second. I don’t want to persuade her either way, this is all on her. I can't even bring myself to speak as I look at her. Keeping neutral, my hands behind my back.

She studies my face, almost suspicious like. She timidly takes a step forward, the wet sand around her feet sinking. Raising her hand she takes a deep breath. I don’t even breathe. She touches my face, confident as she takes another step forward. Everything is still. The waves have frozen behind me as well as the ocean breeze.

"I'm sorry," she starts. A chill runs down my spine and my throat clogs. I cant hear this, I thought I was ready but I'm not. I cant hear her reject me over something as petty as fear. I won't lie and say I could give her everything but I can say I would damn well try. I try to fight through the icy grip over my heart, closing my eyes as I take in the warmth of her hand.

I startle when I feel something touch my lips. I suck in my first breath in minutes as I realize she is kissing me. I don’t push my luck, I can't, and let her take the lead. She is confident in her movements, grabbing my hand as she presses her lips firmly to mine. Her fingers intertwine with mine, taking another step forward. I can't help but squeeze her hand, grabbing her and pulling her closer.

Noticing my greed I lean back, needing more than anything for her to speak. I could stand here and kiss her all day. Yet, I have to know what she chose.

I meet her eyes and look through them. Taking in my surroundings to get any clue. The waves have resumed their movement, barely lapping at my heels. I watch her, she looks determined like before. This time it isn't trailed with fear but with comfort. She even tilts her head and smiles a small smile. She looks over my face, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. The determination is still there but now she is giving affection.

She pets her thumb over my cheek," Teo."

"Yes," I answer. She bites her cheek as she thinks on her words.

"I'm sorry," she repeats. My heart clenches again, this time I don’t hide the fear. Her eyes open wide before she wraps her arms around me," I'm sorry I've been stringing you on. I'm sorry I haven't been all there for you. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt your feelings for me. I promise to be better this time." she clenches me a bit tighter. The wind picks up as does her panic. I hardly notice from the heavyweight being lifted off me. She promises to be better this time. This time.

"A-are you-," I can't finish the sentence.

"I'm going all the way, I trust you to catch me unlike everyone else, I love you," she sniffles near my ear. I rub my hands up her back, snuggling my face into her neck. I don’t say anything, I cant. She is actually choosing me, I hardly believe it. I barely hear the waves crash as her anxiety rises. "Please say something," she whimpers.

I don’t answer. I pull her back, looking into her worried eyes. I give a toothy grin before crushing my lips to hers. Taking all my own fears and worry and casting it aside. I press my love and devotion to our kiss. Answering her with actions pushing the elation I feel into her. She returns in full, molding her mouth to mine.

I startle when I hear a loud bang overhead. I pull back and stare at the sky just in time to see an explosion of colors. I watch confused as a skinny trail of light shoots into the sky before bursting in a scattered circle of color. They are fireworks.

"What," I start before I look at her face. Her smile is wide and her eyes filled with love. I grin just as wide, chuckling as another firework shoots into the sky. "I think the fireworks are a good touch," I kiss her again.

"I thought so too," she rests her head against my shoulder. We both watch the fireworks go off, holding each other close.


End file.
